thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Pig (Legend of Zelda)
thumb|350px Wild Pigs are a species of pig found on Outset Island and Windmill Island on the Great Sea in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They, like Cuccos and Moinks, are invulnerable to attacks in-game and will eventually attack in squads if angered enough. They are likely closely related to the Moinks and Save Pigs. Information thumb|350px|Link, the Hero of Winds plays with some pigs. Wild Pigs are a normally-peaceful species of animal that like to be left alone to forage for grub around Outset Island. As wild animals they do not like to be picked up and will struggle to get away. They genetically have three different colorations: the normal and most common is pink but a melanistic breed also exist. There is a coloration that serves as a sort of middle ground between these two as well, being a pink pig covered in black spots. Wild Pigs are wary of the island's inhabitants and will try and flee from them if they approach, likely due to them being used as a food source by at least one family. It is notably easier to sneak up on a Wild Pig than it is to just approach it in a regular fashion. Others have been known to chase the pigs into the water and simply wait for it to return to shore. They are gluttons by nature. Their favorite meal is All-Purpose Bait which for some reason causes them to dig happily into the ground which can be a great boon to adventurers such as Link, the Hero of Winds. One must be careful though as just like Cuccos if a Wild Pig is attacked too many times in a short period of time it will flush red with anger and retaliate relentlessly until cooled off by being doused in water. Any nearby pigs will also join in the fight similar to the Cucco's Revenge Squad. They will also give up their retaliation if the source of their ire enters a building or another place that they cannot possibly reach such as high locations. Interesting to not, while a Pig is charging after Link, it will destroy any grass, pots and enemies in its way. This makes for an alternate and perhaps easier way to clear large fields of grass for items. There is a gassy pig on Windfall Island that will flatulate if picked up, with little, green clouds periodically coming out of its rear. Background history During the Era of the Great Sea, Link, Hero of Winds can (and likely canonically does) help his neighbor Abe capture one of these pigs for his wife, Rose and will be rewarded for doing so with 20 rupees. This must occur before visiting the Forsaken Fortress for the first time. After doing so, Link can find this pig placed in their prepared pen. He can capture two more Wild Pigs to place int he pen for addition rupees but when he returns later he will still find only one pig in the pens which has since grown to enormous proportions. Should Link speak to Rose and her children, they imply that they ate the other two pigs. However, the gargantuan porker has been named after the hero (canonically Link the Pig). It harbors no increased level of love for its namesake and will still retaliate if attacked yet now does three hearts worth of damage. Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Swine